High Pixie
High Pixie is a demon in the series. History High Pixies are high ranking pixies that act as leaders or commanders of younger pixies. Generally, a charismatic pixie can obtain this rank from proving its skill and loyalty. They watch over the younger pixies as guardians, and ensure they are kept out of danger, although they are every bit as mischievous as their younger counterparts. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fairy Race *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Persona 5: Fool Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fairy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fairy Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne High Pixie can be obtained by evolving Pixie. High Pixie can then later evolve into Queen Mab. High Pixie cannot be acquired via fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' High Pixie primarily appears within Shibuya field and the Quartz instance. She appears in NPC form with DB Matsuda in the Quartz lobby and is the source of the follow-up quest to Dewdrops from a Flower where she forces the player to help find an antidote for Titania. High Pixie also plays a part in the To My Beloved quest as the older sister Pixie needs to ask for advice from. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' High Pixie is available through special fusion. The ingredient demons are Pixie, Lilim and Harpy. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' High Pixie can be summoned through a special fusion of Pixie, Archangel and Harpy. She can teach Flynn the Mazanma and Trafuri skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' High Pixie can be fused through special fusion using a Pixie, Archangel and Karasu Tengu. She can teach Nanashi the Mazionga and Makajam skills through her Demon Whisper. High Pixie benefits from learning Electricity skills. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Raidou encounters a High Pixie while heading to Tsukigata Mansion. The High Pixie keeps teleporting him away so he cannot reach the mansion. Eventually, she lets him through. The same High Pixie is met again in the Great Summoner's Hall. It turns out that she is Nagi's demon. The two are highly confident that they are an unbeatable team. However, High Pixie ends up being killed by the guardian demon. She was given to Nagi by Geirin Kuzunoha, who was her original summoner. In the ending, she is revived once Nagi was confident in her skills and decides to practice her new spell Agidyne on Raidou and Gouto-Douji. ''Persona 3 FES'' High Pixie is one of the new Personas that have been added in the FES version of the game. ''Persona 4'' High Pixie appears as the third Persona of the Priestess Arcana. She specializes in Electricity skills and has a few support skills. High Pixie is the only source of the Invigorate 1 skill in the game. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' High Pixie first appears in Episode 12 where she was used to cast an Electricity spell on Shadow Mitsuo. However, this failed and Shadow Mitsuo retaliated with an Agilao. High Pixie also represents the bond between Yu and Yukiko Amagi. ''Persona 5'' High Pixie is the third Persona of the Fool Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and the Kaitul area of Mementos with the title of "Prankster Leader." She is the first Persona that learns Diarama that the protagonist can access. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, High Pixie yields a Diarama skill card. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei II: Akuma Daishiten (Demonic Encyclopaedia), series artist Kazuma Kaneko has explained the upright spiked hairstyle of High Pixie is purposed to render the word, high. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:English Mythology Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas